


And the Days Gone By

by Nherizu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How do you know when it's over?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and quotes are from Gunnar Ardelius' _I Need You More Than I Love You and I Love You to Bits_. Also, I used a photo by MontvalentStock to beautify my otherwise mediocre art. <3


End file.
